


to channie

by pcyfics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfics/pseuds/pcyfics
Summary: hello, this is baekhyun. a lot of you wont understand this and neither will chanyeol but read it.-bbh





	to channie

_”this cant be real. how are you real”_

_”im scared of what the outcome of us is going to be”_

 

_”i’ve spent so long writing about you, but now i’ve come to the conclusion that no words can amount to the beauty you hold.”_

 

_”so gentle and sweet”_

 

_”this is like the sixth disney movie and i’m tired but i like seeing your eyes light up with happiness when the ending is a happy one”_

 

_”who could ever hurt you, who could ever hate themselves that much”_

 

_”just kiss me”_

 

_”i thought i had always described you well in my stories but i was completely wrong. you’re indescribable”_

 

_”dont let go of my hand”_

 

_”stay like this dont wake up, you’re so beautiful”_

 

_”if i touch your face i’m scared i might just break you because your looks are so fragile”_

 

_”how can this happen to someone like me”_

 

_”do you like me for me or for who i made myself out to be”_

 

_”i would not mind if you broke my heart, i definitely wouldnt”_

 

_“theres nothing that i wouldnt do, to make you feel my love”_

 

_”am i enough”_

 

_”how can someone so big, be the most adorable person ever”_

 

_“i want to protect you with everything i have”_

 

_”i will do whatever is best for you”_

 

_”i just want to give you the same amount of love that you give everyone else”_

 

_”so so talented”_

 

_”i like you so much”_

 

_”i hope im not a casuality”_

 

_“im so scared, i dont want to be a burden for you”_

 

_”your hair is so soft and when it tickles my nose while we’re cuddling i cant help but smile”_

 

_”i didnt drool on you, i actually got emotional and cried for a little bit because i was so happy”_


End file.
